How to to Transfer Memrise Data to SD card
'Do you have an Android phone?' Issue *its internal memory is not enough for Memrise '''data. '''Question *Have you been searching for a way to move its data to SD card? *Have you tested so many ways and most of them were not useful? Thanks to meisam_ghodrati we have a new way and surprisingly useful. So please share this to users that have the same problem. 'Requirements' #'Root '''your Smartphone #'Memory card''' #*use at least a memory card which has''' 8 GB''' capacity (higher class has better performance) #'Card Reader' #*you need a device to connect your memory card through witch to your computer for example a card reader #Download Minitool 'software (Windows) #Buy the plus version of '''Link2sd '''app from google play store 'Create a Partition on SD card ''' #Install '''Minitool '''on your computer #connect '''sd card to your computer using a card reader #run Minitool '''. #click on '''Minitool '''partition wizard. the overall shape will be like bellow #right click on the disk 2( your '''sd card) and select split. #*a screen like bellow picture will be shown. #*In the new partition '''size box enter your favorite size of the partition you need to transfer your data to. #*this method is not just for '''Memrise '''data, you can transfer game data and other program data to sd card too. #*It is recommended '''2 Gb for this partition. #*your partition '''must have enough free space. #*click ok #a screen like this will be shown. right click on the new '''partition( shown in picture) and select delete. #again right click on that and select create.You will be asked if you want to continue, click yes. #*a new screen will be shown. In create as box select primary. In the file system box, choose Ext2. #*click ok #screen will be as shown bellow #If everything is ok click Apply on the left top of the software. click yes. wait until the process is finished.you finally will see the next picture #your memory card is now ready. 'Setting the link2sd app' #connect sd card '''to your device( phone, tablet) #install '''link2sd '''and run it #after a while, it will ask the '''partition. select the partition you made before( here it is ext2) #if everything is ok. it will ask you to restart: touch restart. #after restart run link2sd. select each program you want to move it( and also its data) to sd card. #click on Create link. (pay attention) #select all the boxes #*link application file #*link dalvik-cache file #*link library files #*link internal data #click Congratulations! you did it 'if you have already downloaded some courses of Memrise' it is strongly recommended to '' #first uninstall '''Memrise '''from your device. #Then again install it. run it once. #Then quit and go to '''link2sd'. # Select Memrise '''and select Create link. #select all the boxes #*link application file #*link dalvik-cache file #*link library files #*link internal data #click ok. #After it is done, #*go again to '''Memrise #*and download your courses without any stresses. Category:Mobile Apps Category:Memrise Website and Apps Category:Tips and Tricks